


To Burn as an Everlasting Flame

by hecatx



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: BDSM, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Internalized Homophobia, Lilith is a repressed lesbian, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Torture, but she feasts on male flesh, or not cannibalistic because lilith is not human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecatx/pseuds/hecatx
Summary: Above all, Lilith felt hunger. A hunger that was never satiated no matter how much she fed, for that hunger was not the product of a physical need, it was the product of an everlasting soul-wrecking desire that was never fulfilled.She was the first woman to be created, after all, and isn’t every woman’s inner desire to finally have true power? To be free? Because freedom and power walk hand in hand and she will only get what her soul aches for, once she becomes the Queen of Hell.But, alas, while she waits for the arrival of that marvelous day, she will not sit around feeling weak and lost. The Mother of Demons certainly is none of these things. And as long as the Dark Lord doesn’t give her the crown she deserves, she is going to do what she does best: find a human toy to play with.The story takes place after the Christmas Special, but it ignores the creepy dudes ascending from hell. Slow-burn Madam Spellman, but the story is mostly about how being on earth affects the Mother of Demons and how both Lilith and Zelda deal with their emotional problems.





	To Burn as an Everlasting Flame

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first serious attempt to write a long fanfic.  
> I am deeply in love with both Lilith and Zelda, but I believe this will be a more Lilith-centered story.  
> English is not my first language and constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> Like I said before, this is a slow burn, so be patient with me. Or don't.  
> Anyway, I hope you can enjoy it. Feedback is appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading. And a special thanks to Wolfy, for being an amazing friend and for always helping me out.
> 
> P.S. I might change the story title later

She had understood perfectly what the Dark Lord demanded of her. He wanted to keep her in Greendale, watching the Spellman’s youngest and most reckless witch. However, that didn’t mean she had to enjoy her new assigned task. It was honestly nerve-wrecking to be so close to achieving the only thing you truly desired over the course of your long existence, just to have it delayed all the time because a teenage girl couldn’t make sensible decisions.

 

It was sometimes amusing to watch the way Sabrina was drawn to trouble (but it was mostly irritating). And the constant defiance she saw in the young girl’s eyes was enticing, if not a little too familiar. It reminded her of herself, of when she was a newly formed creature, wandering around the Garden of Eden, feeling suffocated by the way the landscapes never changed and by all that was demanded of her.

 

Lilith was rather pleased with the winter holidays, because thankfully she would be spared of the constant company of teenage school boys and the disgusting looks they cast her way, which were followed by equally disgusting thoughts. She was already annoyed in the presence of warlocks, so imagine being surrounded by mortal men. Unbearable.

 

Well, besides Faustus. She could spend a few bearable seconds around him, because she was free to torment him. He knew her true identity, so she didn’t need to pretend to be some harmless teacher. She would adore to see the terror in his eyes before she ended his life in an excruciatingly painful and slow way. Just like she had killed Hawthorne and feasted on his flesh... A pleasurable memory that sent a smirk to her face and made her feel the closest she could to the human concept of contentment. All the times she had to put up with his repulsive behavior were awarded when she got to see the desperation in his face.

 

In some ancient tribes, it was believed that by devouring your enemy you would absorb all of their powers. Well, men like Hawthorne certainly didn’t have any power inside them. And Lilith surely didn’t need to rely on a tactic like that to be more powerful than any stupid man alive. Nevertheless, she enjoyed that ancient belief as much as she enjoyed devouring the barbaric men.

 

The only inconvenience that the holidays brought was the lack of encounters with Sabrina. After Yule, she waited for a long and boring day, hoping the young Spellman would go visit her cabin, bringing back her book and blabbing about how the ritual went (terribly, she hoped). But that didn’t occur and she was alone there, with too much time on her hands, with a wandering mind and with thoughts tending to spiral out of control. And out of control is something Lilith wouldn’t admit herself to be. She could bring Stolas back to keep her entertained.

 

The thought of bringing him back sent a wave of rage coursing through her body when she remembered the words he dared to say. She unconsciously made several glasses fly across the room, shattering them against the wall. She knew rage fully well, she often felt it boiling inside her and if she dared to let it all out it would consume the whole world with flames.

 

The little fucker dared to insinuate she would be blindsided by the Dark Lord for the sake of some barely functional teenage witch. The mere assumption made her whole being tremble with hatred. That’s exactly what it was, hatred, Lilith affirmed to herself. Rage is the most common feeling among demons, since they were born with fire coursing through their veins. Most people assume demons can’t have feelings, but it’s a misconception. Although their feelings are not equal to the feelings the weaker beings possess. To demons, rage is the most prominent one, usually blindsiding everything but the desire to consume and destroy.

 

She decided she had waited enough. She was going to the Spellman’s property, using the excuse of needing the book for an important occasion. She was aware Sabrina might want to meddle, as usual, so she invented a poor excuse she knew the young witch would certainly believe. After all, Sabrina never questioned the sudden change of behavior in her teacher and eagerly accepted her last minute made up excuse for watching the Spellman residency. Everyone did, even the ones who were supposed to be smart, like Zelda. But it made sense, she supposed, since she knew the matriarch had a terrible habit of second guessing herself and believed it was only reasonable that Edward wouldn’t trust her with his precious child.

 

She hated to see the weakness in Zelda, hated to see it in women who were capable of being so strong and powerful but ended up being too human to own it. Nevertheless, she didn’t completely loathed the company of the woman. It was entertaining to tease her and see all her nerves boiling underneath her smooth skin. It was also amusing how the redhead seemed to be drawn to her power and at the same time deeply annoyed with her presence. It was a nice distraction.

 

She knew Sabrina would be home so she put on her act and knocked at the door expecting to be greeted by her or by Hilda. She hoped it was Sabrina. Hilda was too much of everything human and Lilith hated it. And, praise Satan, she was welcomed at the door by a very disheveled Sabrina.

 

\- Miss Wardwell. - Sabrina looked relieved when she realized who had knocked on her door.

 

\- By Satan, Sabrina. - The woman exclaimed a little too dramatically. - Whatever happened to you? You look absolutely devastated. - She put emphasis on the last word while running her hands through the girl’s hair, trying to make it look neater.

 

\- Oh… - The girl looked down and sighed heavily. She was trying to come up with a lie, the demon noticed. How could she not, when tricking people was a second nature to demons? - We are just tidying this up! - She said a little too enthusiastically.

 

\- Oh my, I didn’t mean to interrupt! It must be quite the job, specially in a house this big. - She smiled too widely. - I just needed to get my book back. - Pouting and frowning her eyebrows, she continued to speak. - Troubling news arrived and I need to lend it to a dear old friend. - She looked down for the dramatic effect.- And of course, I needed to know how your little ritual went. - She added while she winked at the blonde.

 

\- Of course! - The girl quickly responded. - I’ll… get the book. But it’s better if you wait here. It’s a mess inside.

 

\- Sabrina, dear, you can’t possibly think I wouldn’t handle a little mess. Us witches do tend to be quite familiar with messy business, don’t we? - She smirked and waited for the girl’s response.

 

\- Auntie Zee would kill me. She will go full psycho if I let anyone see our house like this.

 

\- I do understand your aunt can be… hard to deal with. Wanting to keep up appearances is a tiresome deal. - Lilith answered, but she grew curious to why Sabrina was lying to her. She had to have the upper hand in every situation if she wanted to keep herself in favorable terms with the Dark Lord.

 

\- Thank you, Miss Wardwell, for being so understanding. - The girl sighed in relief. - I’ll be right back! Oh, and when my aunties and I finish cleaning things up, I’ll definitely stop by your house.

 

The girl went back inside the house, leaving a curious Lilith all by herself. Being the Mother of Demons had its perks such as being able to astral project in any given place without much ceremony, so she sat at a chair in the porch and closed her eyes. She made her astral projection invisible, so no one would caught her spying. Only an extremely powerful and focused witch would be able to feel her presence.

 

The scene she witnessed left Lilith even more intrigued than before. Zelda Spellman was carrying a babe while she paced around the kitchen. Meanwhile Hilda gathered baby paraphernalia and tried to reassure her sister with soothing words.

 

\- Zelds, Prudence said he would come only after his meeting. He’s bringing the little boy. We have lots of time. Father Blackwood won’t suspect a thing. - Hilda kept repeating and Zelda was too numb to muster the necessary strength to order her sister to shut up. The calming words were welcome at first but the constant repetition of them enervated the older Spellman.

 

The words sparked great interest in Lilith, who watched silently the situation unfold. She heard Faustus Blackwood’s wife had been expecting twins and that one of them, the strongest, had absorbed the other in the womb. Now she knew that wasn’t true at all. She admired Zelda’s treachery. Faustus was obsessed with his backwards notion of male superiority and Satan knows what could’ve happened to a girl being raised by someone like that. However, that didn’t mean she couldn’t use that information to have some fun of her own. Maybe she could keep Zelda on a leash and wouldn’t that be amusing?

 

The noise of a door closing brought Lilith back to her senses. Sabrina gave her the book and exchanged quick pleasantries with the teacher, longing to return to the latest family crisis.

 

With the promise of Sabrina’s later visit and with the information she acquired, the Mother of Demons left the Spellman’s property feeling somewhat victorious.

 


End file.
